The invention concerns a woodworking machine with at least one tenon-and-mortise cutting spindle to which is associated a length-cutting device and a pivotable roller table, this roller table consisting of a roller carriage and a table plate receiving the workpiece and pivotable about a vertical axis.
Woodworking machines of this kind are used mostly to provide the ends of those window woods with tenons and mortises that are used in making rectangular or square windows. Accordingly the window woods are made to pass by means of the roller table along the tools of the tenoning-and-mortising spindle in such a way that the woods' longitudinal axes are at right angle to the direction of advance. In this manner the woods are first cut to length--usually by a length-cutting saw--orthogonally to their longitudinal axis, and then they are equipped with tenons and mortises which also extend orthogonally to their longitude.
Roller tables already are known of which the plate is pivotable in the horizontal plane about a vertical axis in the vicinity of the roller table, whereby the ends of the window woods can be made to pass along the length-cutting saw and the tools of the tenoning-and-mortising spindle at an angle other than 90.degree.. This means that the ends of the window woods are cut obliquely and also that the tenons and mortises are oblique.
As a rule the subsequent removal, especially one to the lengthwise profiling equipment, will require that following the tenoning and mortising, the window wood be aligned again, that is, that it be moved into a position wherein its longitudinal axis is orthogonal to the direction of advance of the roller table.
The known machinery suffers from the drawback that because of the position of the pivot axis, a rotation of the roller table or its plate involves moving the window wood end pointing toward the tools closer to or farther from the tools depending on the direction of pivoting. As a result, where the cut surfaces must have different angles, for instance for triangular windows, the clamping of the window wood on the roller table must be undone and the window wood length must be aligned again before being obliquely cut to length again. This new clamping and especially the new length determination is laborious and furthermore inaccurate because the obliqueness of the window wood interfere with the tools easily determining the length.